Yokan
by Asiana Mocicha
Summary: Mata yang tertutup itu mulai membuka dan menunjukkan emeraldnya, gadis dengan nama musim semi itu mencoba melewati hari dengan kekosongan nurani dan masa lalu. Akankah firasat yang terhubung antara emerald dan onyx bisa mengungkap teka teki yang telah dilupakan? Dan menghubungkannya kembali? #Masih newbie kakak Douzou Yorishiku . . .


**A** **Naruto Fanfic **

**By Asiana Mocicha**

**Naruto **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance / Angst / Tragedy / Drama**

**Warning(s) : OOC, Newbie, Abal, Typo, Berantakan, EYD belum disempurnakan & Saudara – saudaranya/?**

**Rating : T**

**RnR Please? Fanfic pertama hehe ^^**

**.**

.

.

.

_Flashback. . ._

_._

_._

**Sekitar 10 tahun yang lalu**, di Konoha terdapat 2 kerajaan besar dan berpengaruh terhadap kemajuan perekonomian di Konoha, 2 Kerajaan ini merupakaan 2 Klan yang mempunyai ikatan yang kuat dan saling mempengaruhi tanpa perselisihan serta pemberontakan. 2 Kerajaan ini adalah Kerajaan Klan Uchiha dan kerajaan Klan Haruno, keduanya mempunyai pemimpin yang baik & bijaksana, Klan Uchiha dipimpin oleh raja Fugaku Uchiha & Mikoto Uchiha sedangkan Klan Haruno dipimpin oleh raja Kizashi Haruno & Mebuki Haruno. Raja Fugaku mempunyai 2 anak laki-laki yang tampan serta berbeda sifat, si rambut panjang lebih memiliki sifat hangat sedangkan yang berambut ayam, lebih bersifat dingin dan tidak mau tahu, yang berambut panjang adalah Uchiha Itachi(12) dan yang berambut ayam adalah Uchiha Sasuke(6). Di kerajaan Haruno terdapat puteri cantik musim semi yang anggun bermata emerald hijau bernama Haruno Sakura(6), Sakura merupakan gadis baik yang selalu memberikan senyumannya kepada orang lain. Di kerajaan Uchiha, Sakura sangat dekat dengan Uchiha Sasuke walaupun sifat dingin yang menyelimuti Sasuke sering membuat orang disekitarnya merasa canggung, akan tetapi bila Sasuke sudah berada didekat gadis musim semi ini, sifat dingin itu seketika langsung berubah, seperti es yang mencair.

_Flashback end. ._

_._

_._

**Sekarang. . .**

Desa Konoha telah memulai banyak perubahan, tidak seperti dulu lagi Konoha sekarang sudah resmi dipimpin oleh Hokage, tidak seperti dulu yang masih ada pengaruh kerajaan untuk wilayah Konoha. Tetapi hubungan tetap terjalin dengan baik antara keduanya.

_#Sakura POV_

Gadis itu membuka mata dan bersiap memulai hari-harinya, kelihatannya dia tertidur pulas kali ini. Dan sepertinya pagi ini berbeda dengan pagi pagi yang lain. Tetapi tidak juga, fisiknya masih sama seperti perempuan pada umumnya, lalu apa yang membuatnya berbeda.

Dalam hatinya berkata "A-Apa yang terjadi? I-ingatanku sungguh kosong, semuanya gelap".

Matanya membelalak seakan terkejut siapa dia sekarang. Gadis manis ini kebingungan diatas tempat tidur sambil meneteskan air matanya, kakinya belum berani beranjak dari kasurnya. Lalu seorang wanita berambut merah datang dari balik pintu kamar, serta memberi ucapan selamat pagi kepada gadis bersurai pink itu ..

"Ohayou, Sakura" senyuman yang manis diberikan kepada gadis yang dipanggilnya Sakura itu.

Gadis itu semakin kebingungan kenapa dia dipanggil "_Sakura" _

"Sakura?" matanya berkaca-kaca saat bertanya kepada wanita berambut merah itu

"Ahh, Sakura kenapa kau menangis? Sepertinya kau kebingungan, apa yang terjadi? Beritahu ibumu ini" Wanita ini melangkahkan kakinya mendekati tempat tidur dan mengusap air mata gadis bermata emerald ini.

"Ibu? Apa kau ibuku?" bertanya kepada wanita yang menyebut dirinya ibu kepada gadis manis ini

"Sakura, apa yang terjadi padamu? Aku ini ibumu Sakura, Mito Senju, dan kau Sakura Senju, jangan bilang kau lupa pada ibumu sendiri" jawaban wanita berambut merah yang ternyata Mito Senju, sejenak mengagetkan Sakura.

"Maafkan aku" Sakura tertegun sejenak dan dalam hatinya berkata "Dia ibuku? Apa aku dari Klan Senju? Apa arti semua ini! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa dan aku adalah Sakura Senju? Oh hentikan teka teki bodoh ini".

Wanita bersurai merah itu menjadi bingung dengan keadaan Sakura pada pagi hari ini. Sesuatu yang besar mungkin akan lepas suatu saat nanti, tapi Mito tidak berfikir sampai sejauh itu, yang dipikirannya hanya ingin membuat Sakura baik-baik saja, karena itu adalah tugasnya.

"Sakura? Ayo sekarang kau bersiap-siap untuk bersekolah, nanti kau bisa terlambat" Mito mengajak Sakura beranjak segera dari tempat tidur.

"A-apa arti semua ini? Jika kau ibuku, pasti kau tahu apa yang terjadi padaku, a-aku sungguh bingung" wajah gelisah menutupi raut manis muka Sakura.

"Arti semua ini? Tentu saja aku ibumu, dan kita adalah keluarga, ibu tidak tahu kau kenapa hari ini. Apa kau sakit Sakura?" Mito juga bingung dengan tingkah laku anaknya itu.

"Hemm, aku tak apa, mungkin aku akan terbiasa dengan ini" Jawaban Sakura, yang sungguh berkebalikan dengan perasaannya saat itu.

Sakura mulai meninggalkan tempat tidurnya dan bersiap untuk memulai hari semu yang mungkin belum pernah ada dibayangannya itu. Melewati hari-hari tanpa ingatan yang sebenarnya, mungkin sulit sangat sekali, tapi apa daya, gadis bermata emerald ini tak bisa menghindari kenyataan pahit yang menimpanya.

_Back to Flashback . . ._

_._

_._

Di hamparan padang rumput yang luas dan indah terlihat seorang anak bernama musim semi dari kerajaan Konoha itu, duduk terdiam melihat indahnya sang mentari yang mulai memancarkan cahayanya. Tiba-tiba datanglah anak lain berkacamata coklat beriris merah memandangi Sakura, sembari berkata..

"Sakura, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadamu" ucap anak itu dibalik punggung Sakura.

"Heh, Karin? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Sakura menengok kebelakang dan terkejut saat Karin menemuinya.

Ternyata anak beriris merah, serta bersurai merah khas Klan Uzumaki ini adalah Uzumaki Karin(6), puteri keturunan kedua kerajaan Uzumaki.

"Jangan dekati Sasuke-kun lagi, Sakura!" Ucap Karin dengan wajah mulai memerah dan sontak mengejutkan Sakura.

"Apa maksudmu, Karin? Mana mungkin aku menjauhi Sasuke-kun, kami berdua sudah sangat dekat, itu mustahil" Jawab Sakura seraya mengerutkan dahinya yang bahkan sangat jarang bagi Sakura untuk melakukannya.

"Jadi itu jawabanmu ya, heh heh hehee, ya sudah maafkan aku, aku sangat jatuh cinta pada Sasuke-kun, dia sangat tampan huuuu" Respon Karin sungguh diluar dugaan akan tetapi apa arti senyuman misterius milik Karin ini.

Sakura yang sudah tidak tahan dengan sikap puteri Uzumaki ini mulai bertanya kepada Karin,

"Apa maksudmu, puteri Karin?" wajah Sakura yang mulai serius terhadap dialognya dengan Karin _(Mereka saling berpandangan satu sama lain)_

Angin yang berhembus itu mencoba untuk menggerakkan dedaunan dan rerumputan disekitar emerald dan crimson. Cahaya mentari telah mencapai batasnya, padang yang luas itu masih menyembunyikan teka-teki bisu. Luasnya kehijauan itu telah menutupi bila ada yang sedang memperhatikan pembicaraan kedua puteri cantik ini, mata yang tajam memandangi dengan sempurna apa yang sedang terjadi.

.

.

.

.

.

*To Be Continued*

.

.

Gomen hehe kalau berantakan dan engga nyambung, soalnya Asia masih newbie disini :)

Arigatou yang udah mau baca :)

Apakah mau lanjut? Atau berhenti? Hehe

Tolong RnR please, tinggalkan jejak :)

.

Arigatou~


End file.
